


The Monster we Created

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Dean is not happy with how his girl and his brother decide to spend a rare day off.





	The Monster we Created

**Author's Note:**

> Video games. Bad lines. I, personally have no issue with the following words, “nerd,” “nerdery,” or “geek.” Any use of these words in the following story are meant WITHOUT malice.

                “This is NOT a day off!”  Dean hollered at his brother and Y/N.

                “What?  I think this is a GREAT day off.”  Sam replied distractedly. 

                Only a syllabic grunt from Y/N.

                “Nerds!” Dean huffed.  He had wondered why they had been running in and out of one of the empty bedrooms the last couple weeks.  Standing behind a couch his brother and woman had dragged in from ... somewhere.  He’d been surprised since he’d never seen it before; it was a leather monstrosity with recliners embedded in it.  They insisted that they’d found it in the storage area of the bunker.  The opposite wall covered with a massive television and a nightmare of wires hanging down from the mounting.  Several groups of wires led to several different gaming systems.  For a second, Dean felt sorry for whomever paid for this massive wall of nerdery.  He was also somewhat intimidated by the sheer number of different systems.  They also had a coffee table strewn with controllers, gamer guides, empty beer as well as Mountain Dew bottles (those were hers), and various other detritus. 

                 “Believe me, “  Y/N spoke up, “I’d like nothing more than to spend today banging you like a cheap gong until all you know is my name; but Sam and I have been wanting to get to the next checkpoint for a long time.”  She hadn’t even turned her head to speak to him.  “We haven’t had a chance to sit and play since before the witches in Ann Arbor.”    

                Strange sputtering noises bubbled out of Dean’s throat as he stared at her.  “You what now?!”

                “Gong.  Cheap.  You.”  Sam replied absently.  “Up!  UP!”  He suddenly yelled, aiming his, impossibly large weapon at a charging monster. 

                “What am I going to do all day?”  Dean spoke dejectedly.  Sometimes it was like being alone when these two got together.  He knows it shouldn’t bother him so much.  Having Y/N with them was one of the best things that ever happened to Dean AND Sam and they all knew it.  Sometimes though, Dean just wished… 

                His pity party was derailed when suddenly Y/N popped up and climbed over the back of the couch.  “Here.”  She thrust the controller into his hands.  “Play for me.  I have to go to the bathroom and detour through the kitchen.”  She guided him to stand before her space on the couch.  She leaned in, planting a full kiss on his mouth, rocking him back to sink into the supple leather.  Pulling away, she dragged her tongue along his bottom lip.  “Don’t get me dead.”  She said as she winked and left.

                Trying to ignore the fire she just set in his stomach, he looked down at the controller.  “Dude,” he nudged his brother, “there are 100 buttons on this fucking thing.  How do I walk?!”

                She could hear Sam patiently explaining the controller as she headed down the hall.

                A little bit later, as she returned to the “nerdery,” she could hear them yelling. 

                “On your six, Sammy!  YOUR SIX!”  Dean was bellowing as he leaned his entire body in the direction he was controlling his…her character.  After he’d blown the head off of a zombie that was coming up on Sam, she realized they had passed the checkpoint they were going for. 

                “Top left!”  Sam cried as Dean plucked off an impossible shot.

                “So, tell me more about playing with other real people.  Do we get headsets?”  Dean asked his brother, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. 

                “Traitor,” she chuckled as she perched on the back of the couch between them.  She reached down and nudged Sam in the shoulder with one of the beers she had carried in. 

                Grabbing it, Sam looked up momentarily.  “I’m sorry, we can start from the last save if you want.”

                Glancing over at Dean, he had this look of a kid who had just been told that it’s his bedtime.  Chuckling, she reached out and ran her hands through his hair.  “I couldn’t do that to you darling.  Carry on, wayward sons.”

                Several hours later, after Dean had insisted on “just one more zombie murder spree, “she and Sam sheepishly had to admit they’d created a monster.   


End file.
